My Inglourious Secrets
by purplestar213
Summary: A masked French stranger comes to aid the Basterds in one of their missions and joins them. What the Basterds don't know is that this stranger is actually a woman and she has plans of her own...
1. Chapter 1

Running while carrying a sniper rifle and two bags through the French forest was very tiring for Gabrielle Dupont. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and then continued. She had to find a perfect spot for shooting. In all her life she knew for the first time that she would do what she desired the most: killing Nazis.

She finally found the perfect spot which was on a small hill and had a wide field with a road. She knew that those goddamn Germans would be passing by but she was more interested to know that the infamous group called the Basterds would be there. Her wish was to be accepted in that group. She has been following the Basterds for two weeks and now she knew what she had to do.

She positioned her sniper on the ground, took off her goggles so she could aim more precisely, and reassured she had enough ammo. She could see below the hill that the Basterds were hidden behind trees and were waiting for the right moment to come out. She could distinguish Aldo the Apache, the Bear Jew, Utivich, Wicki, and even the infamous Hugo Stiglitz. She knew each Bastard because she was following them.

She knew that to be accepted in the group she had to share the same ideals as the Basterds, know how to use a gun and stealth tactics. But even if she knew all of that, there was something that would prevent her from being a member of the group: being a woman. And that's why she had to present herself under the alias of a man.

Two trucks full of Nazis were coming down the road and stopped when Donny, Stiglitz, and Hirschberg stepped in front of them.

A german officer asked them what was the problem and the Basterds replied by firing their rifles. She could see the blood gushing from their bodies and smirked.

The rest of the basterds came from behind the trees applauding and cheering.

"Yeah! And that's our definition of diplomacy" said Aldo Raine.

The basterds were giving high-fives to each other but they weren't aware that three Germans were still alive and about to fire their guns to the Basterds. Gabrielle aimed for their heads.

"_Meurent _(Die)" muttered Gabrielle as she fired her sniper. The Basterds were shocked when they heard the gunshots. They leaned closer to see the three bodies that a moment ago were about to kill them.

Utivich inspected one of the bodies and noticed the bloody hole in the head.

"Sir! These were made by a sniper rifle!" reported Utivich to Aldo.

"Sniper, huh? Mmm…" said Aldo. The basterds were searching with their heads for the shooter.

Gabrielle put her goggles on and wrapped a black cloth that covered her nose and mouth. She made sure her dark brown hair was hidden underneath her cap. She crouched slowly down the hill.

"Ok, little ghost… Show yourself!" demanded Aldo.

"_C'était moi_ (That was me)" announced Gabrielle in a deep, manly voice as she walked slowly towards the Basterds. She lowered her stuff and came with her arms lifted, so that she meant no harm.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" asked Aldo in his accented voice. He had his hand on his pistol just in case.

"_Je m'appelle Antoine Bouvier, Monsieur _(My name is Antoine Bouvier, mister)" replied Gabrielle as she bowed slowly. The Basterds raised an eyebrow. Aldo gave a mistrusting look.

"Listen, we don't understand a goddamn word in French. So cut the crap!" demanded Aldo.

"_Mais monsieur, _(But sir,) I do speak English, pardon my accent, and that is one of the reasons I'm here" said Gabrielle in a French accent.

"Explain yourself" demanded Donny.

"I came here to be of assistance. You see, I can be a translator for French, I am good with the sniper rifle and excellent in stealth missions" explained Gabrielle.

"Look, _Antoine…_ This is not a club where you can get in and out whenever you like. We have a mission to exterminate the fucking Nazis and it's not that simple" said Aldo.

"You would have to prove yourself to us and hand in 100 scalps from dead Nazis" commented Donny.

"_Oui, je sais _(Yes, I know) that's why I already collected fifteen scalps, counting the three Germans over there" said Gabrielle tossing one of her bags towards Aldo.

Aldo opened the bag and emptied out the scalps with a disgusted face. He counted them.

"Ugh! Fuck a duck!" exclaimed Donny. Gabrielle was surprised by that exclamation.

"Well, there are twelve scalps and you'll have to take off the scalps of those dead Krauts" said Aldo. Stiglitz was quiet and never lost Gabrielle from his sight, he was distrusted.

"Why would a French be in our group?" asked Stiglitz angrily. The others looked at him.

"For what we know he could be spy and try to end our plans" whispered Utivich to Hirschberg.

"Don't worry, little man. If I were a spy and tried to end your little game, I would've done it with my sniper before or I could've just let those krauts kill you when you weren't looking" said Gabrielle loudly. Utivich and Hirschberg were startled. Gabrielle walked towards Stiglitz and stepped in front of him. She was a bit scared doing this but she knew this way she would make her point. She knew Hugo Stiglitz's reputation.

"_Monsieur Stiglitz, _I have my own reasons to kill Nazis as well as you, a German, have your own reasons" explained Gabrielle. With that said, she stepped back and faced Aldo. Stiglitz expression did not change.

"Explain us, why you have your face covered?" asked Wicki.

"Oh, I was in a fire and my face is pretty burnt. I wear this in order to hide my horrible scarred face" Gabrielle lied, "I looked like this before" she handed them a small photo of a man, which was her deceased grandfather when he was young. The Basterds took a look at the picture and passed it.

"That's not enough to be in the group. You need to give us something more" said Aldo giving back the photo.

"I was hoping you'd ask. I once heard Joseph Goebbels's personal interpreter talk to the owner of the Ritz about some reunion with a bunch of Nazi commanders" said Gabrielle, "If I'm correct, Goebbels is planning to show his latest movie there only to the Germans" she continued.

There a moment of silence and Aldo was astonished to hear this. He walked from side to side thinking about the benefits of this information. He scratched his head before he talked.

"Now that's some juicy info! If you can complete this information, you'll be one of us" said Aldo.

"_Trés bien! _(Very good)!I know that Goebbels will reunite in a restaurant to talk about this with his lead star, Fredick Zoller. I shall go there to complete the information" commented Gabrielle.

"But what if he returns and tells lies about this?" asked Stiglitz abruptly. Gabrielle was quite scared of Hugo's distrust.

"That's why I'm sending you with him, so you can be 100% sure that there are no lies" said Aldo. Gabrielle was shocked to hear this. Being with psycho like Stiglitz was definitely not in her plans.

"Lieutenant, Stiglitz has a known reputation and sending him to a place full of Germans is dangerous" reckoned Wicki.

"Mmm… Good point, Wicki. You'll go with Antoine then" said Aldo. Wicki nodded. Gabrielle was relieved to hear that.

"Now soldiers! Time to scalp these krauts! You too, Tony" announced Aldo and looked at Gabrielle. The Basterds obeyed and Gabrielle was happy to hear that.

**

* * *

1940**

Gabrielle combed her long hair while she looked at herself in the mirror. She definitely had her father's hazel eyes, attitude, and hair color; she had her mother's smile and face. At her 22 years-old, Gabrielle was quite rebellious and had a strong attitude. After she finished combing, she stood up and spun to admire her dress.

Her father was a retired soldier and worked in a factory, while her mother was a nurse. They lived in the countryside in a small but cozy house.

"_Gabrielle! __Venez,_ _s'il vous plaît _(Come, please)" called her mother. Gabrielle walked down the stairs that lead to the living room slowly.

Her family was receiving the visit of Colonel Hans Landa and Major Dieter Hellstrom. There have been rumors regarding Jew families that lived nearby the Dupont residence and their relation with them was quite questionable. But Landa didn't come for that matter. He came as a casual visit because he was an old friend of Gabrielle's parents.

"_Bonjour, mes amis! Je présente mon ami, Majeur Dieter Hellstrom _(Hello, my friends! I present my friend, Major Dieter Hellstrom)" greeted Landa. Her parents greeted Hellstrom with a handshake.

After Hellstrom greeted everybody, he locked his eyes on Gabrielle who was standing behind her parents.

"_Oh la la, __qui est cette belle dame?_ (who is this beautiful lady?)" asked Hellstrom.

"_C'est Gabrielle. Elle est mon unique fille_ (She's Gabrielle. She's my only daughter)" replied Pierre, Gabrielle's father.

"_Enchantée, Majeur Hellstrom" _said Gabrielle. Hellstrom took her hand and kissed it.

"_Enchanté. Mais Mademoiselle, appelez-moi Dieter, s'il vous plait_ (But Miss, call me Dieter, please)" said Hellstrom with a smile.

"_D'accord, Dieter_" said Gabrielle smiling.

**A/N: Some French parts are copy/paste from a translator but I'm learning French too :D**

**I put the translations so you wouldn't have to look in a translator what it meant every time, but if you think it is better without them to keep the formality of the text, please tell me. Reviews are more than welcome!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you plan to get in that restaurant without looking weird?" asked Aldo as he snorted some of his snuff.

"Since Wicki is going to help me, he will be a waiter and I'll be inside one of those carts waiters use to deliver plates" replied Gabrielle.

"Sounds good, but you better be careful and not blow any cover" said Aldo.

* * *

On the back of the restaurant, Wicki and Gabrielle waited for an unlucky waiter to come out. Just when one came to take the trash out, Wicki choked him to death. He changed into his uniform and entered the kitchen.

"Now, you have to comb your hair and put on this fake mustache, so you'll look like a French waiter" said Gabrielle while handing Wicki the fake mustache.

"Ugh, I look ridiculous! Are you sure this is going to work?" said Wicki, annoyed by his looks. Gabrielle tried her best to repress a chuckle.

"Yes! It will work!" she replied with enthusiasm, "Now help me get inside that cart! That's the one for Goebbels's table. This is what you have to deliver to each person" she continued.

Wicki lifted the tablecloth that was on the cart and Gabrielle managed to get inside. Then, Wicki pushed the cart towards the table Goebbels and company seated.

Gabrielle could distinguish several people on the table. She could see Goebbels, his interpreter, Fredick Zoller, a woman that looked like Emmanuelle Mimieux and…

"Eek!" muffled Gabrielle. She covered her mouth with her hand. She saw Dieter Hellstrom lighting a cigarette. Everyone looked at Wicki, who was very nervous. Wicki coughed loudly to the side in order to cover Gabrielle's scream.

He began to serve wine and when he finished, he kicked Gabrielle's back lightly through the tablecloth. Gabrielle knew it bothered Wicki.

"Oops…" she thought. Seeing Dieter once more gave her waves of rage but panic at the same time. She didn't know if she could control herself but she knew she had to. The cart was left beside Goebbels and Zoller.

Gabrielle heard the entire conversation and even took notes but she couldn't stop staring at Hellstrom.

"That bastard…" she thought. Wicki was cleaning a near table and returned to the kitchen. He would find a way to get near Goebbels to hear the conversation.

Just when Hellstrom left, she felt relieved but this feeling didn't last long because Landa came behind him. She felt chills down her spine. She knew what this man was capable of. This day couldn't get better.

Landa was left alone with Emmanuelle and Gabrielle noticed the fear in her eyes. Wicki served the crème for their strudels. There was a moment when Landa looked straight into Emmanuelle's eyes that made Gabrielle feel like she was watching a horror movie. Landa put his cigarette in the strudel and left. Gabrielle was surprised to hear Emmanuelle sobbing quietly immediately. She waited a moment and then Emmanuelle left.

Gabrielle stuck her hand out of the cart and waved at Wicki. He came and pushed the cart into the kitchen. She got out and Wicki started change his clothes.

"Antoine, you got everything they talked, right?" asked Wicki as he tried to pull his fake mustache.

"All of the french part, did you get the german part?" replied Gabrielle as she slapped Wicki's hand and pulled strongly the mustache, making a horrible sound. Wicki groaned in pain.

"Ouch! You glued it?! Ugh… Anyway, I did get the german part. It seems you were right, after all" said Wicki.

"Yes! Now let's get out of here and inform Aldo" said Gabrielle.

"Ok, but don't tell them you put me this mustache! They'll want to see me again with it!" said Wicki. Gabrielle nodded.

* * *

It was dusk at camp when Wicki informed Aldo that the mission was a success and that _Antoine _was right in everything. Aldo clapped and chuckled.

"Ha! Looks like we got ourselves a new bastard in the group!" cheered Aldo and punched playfully Gabrielle's shoulder. She groaned quietly and touched her shoulder.

"Welcome to the team!" said Utivich. Gabrielle received many high-fives from the Basterds except Stiglitz, who was still suspicious of her.

"Now, filthy dogs! Let's gather around the fire and let me tell you one of the tales of Jim Bridger" announced Aldo.

The basterds sat around the fire and Stiglitz and Wicki were on guard. Gabrielle sat between Aldo and Utivich.

"Hey Stiglitz! Give me a cigarette!" demanded Aldo.

"Yeah me too!" said Hirschberg. Stiglitz was annoyed but he handed them the pack of cigarettes and returned to his post. Aldo lighted them and looked at Gabrielle before smoking.

"Hey Tony, do ya smoke?" asked Aldo.

"Oh no, I have never smoked. I find it unhealthy" replied Gabrielle. This was true.

"Come on! Don't be a party-pooper! Have a smoke!" said Aldo. The others started to taunt Gabrielle. She just sighed before speaking.

"Ok, I'll try" she said. She took Aldo's cigarette and put it in her lips below her cloth that she used as mask, carefully. She inhaled and coughed out repeatedly the smoke. The basterds were laughing at Gabrielle like they never laughed before.

"I thought you frenchies loved to smoke!" said Aldo. Gabrielle coughed once more.

"Not all French people, what we love is wine" said Gabrielle between coughs.

She stood up and went to the river that was a few feet away from camp. She took off her masked and drank some water to clear her throat. She then took out a little bottle of honey and lemon and took a sip. Since she was going to talk like a man, she knew that this was good to prevent her from damaging her vocal chords.

Being with the Basterds _and _acting like a man was going to be a lot more difficult than she thought. But she had to be tough. She didn't like to tell them lies about herself, though. She was mistaken from what she thought at the restaurant: this day got better.

"I need to find a way to make Hugo trust me. He is very dangerous and I wouldn't like him to be my enemy" she thought. She wondered when would be the time she could take a proper bath without the Basterds around. "My poor hair…" she thought.

She remembered when she saw Hellstrom in the restaurant. The way he smiled reminded her the first time she met him…

**

* * *

1940**

"_Ah Gabrielle, je voudrais savoir… Parlez-vous une autre langue? _(I would like to know… Do you speak another language?)" asked Hellstrom. They were sitting outside the house in a bench, alone.

"_Oui, je parle anglais et un peu italien. __Et vous ? _(Yes, I speak English and a little bit of Italian. And you?)" said Gabrielle with a smile.

"_Quelle coïncidence! Je parle anglais aussi mais italien non _(What a coincidence ! I speak English too but Italian not)" said Dieter.

"_Oh! Nous pouvons practiquer! _(we can practice!)" said Gabrielle clapping. Hellstrom smiled.

"So, Gabrielle… Can you tell me something about you surprising?" asked Hellstrom.

"Well, I have never told anyone before but… I secretly take my dad's gun and practice in the woods" said Gabrielle with a grin. Dieter laughed.

"That's pretty wild from you!" commented Hellstrom.

"Oh, and don't tell my parents this, please!" she said. He took his fingers to his lips and she chuckled.

"I told you my little secret, what's yours?" said Gabrielle with curious eyes.

"Mmm… Not many people know but I'm an excellent tango dancer" said Dieter. Gabrielle looked at him incredulously.

"Really?! That's amazing! You would be the first german officer I know that dances tango" said Gabrielle.

"But remember… it's a secret" he said with a smile. She put her finger on her lips like he did before.

They talked for a moment when suddenly Landa stepped outside with Gabrielle's parents.

"_Dieter! Je suis désolé, mais nous devons aller maintenant _(I'm sorry but we must go now)" announced Landa.

"_Au revoir, Hans !"_

"_Au revoir, Monsieur Landa!" _said Gabrielle.

"_Á bientôt, mademoiselle !" _said Landa.

"_C'était un plaisir, Dieter _(It was a pleasure, Dieter) said Gabrielle. Hellstrom took his hand and kissed it.

"_Non, mademoiselle… C'est mon plaisir. __Au revoir! _(No, Miss… it is my pleasure)_" _said Dieter_._

"_Au revoir !" _said Gabrielle and her parents. She watched as they got in the car and drove off.

She headed to her bedroom upstairs but she heard her mother whispering to her father. Gabrielle hid behind a couch and listened to the conversation.

"_Tu écoutas Landa. Dieter a un spécial intérêt pour elle _(You heard Landa. Dieter has a special interest for her)" said Christine, her mother. Gabrielle was surprised and she had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream of joy.

"_Ma fille grandi chaque fois plus _(My daughter grows each time more)" said Pierre with tears in his eyes.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Reviews are more than welcome! :D Please tell me if I should change the rating to M  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Tony! Wake up!" said Utivich to Gabrielle. He patted Gabrielle's shoulder lightly. She opened her eyes slowly and wished she had more time to sleep, but the life of a soldier was tough and she was just starting to feel it.

"Tony, move your French ass right now!" demanded Donny. Gabrielle sat up almost immediately. Donny's voice was surely intimidating.

She began to reinforce the knot that tied her mask and switched her dark goggles for other lighter ones. Just when she finished packing, Wicki told her that Lt. Raine was gathering the Basterds for new orders. They were in a line facing Aldo and Donny.

"Eyes forward!" shouted Donny. Aldo stepped in front with his hands on his hips.

"Listen boys, now that we know that there is going to be a mass reunion of goddamn Germans, I've notified General Ed Fenech. We'll wait for further orders" announced Aldo walking to the sides.

"Right now we have to focus on the German patrol coming in our direction. Looks like a fucking kraut notified the Gestapo before dying" said Aldo.

"And how we'll deal with them, _monsieur_?" asked Gabrielle. Aldo stepped in front of her.

"Look soldier, you're in a team of Jewish-American soldiers and when you're talking to me, you'll talk to me in English!" shouted Aldo, "Am I makin' myself clear?"

"But sir…" said Gabrielle with a trembling voice.

"Am I makin' myself clear?!" repeated Aldo stridently.

"Yes sir…" muttered Gabrielle.

"I did not hear that, soldier!" roared Aldo.

"Sir, yes sir!" shouted Gabrielle.

"That's what I like to hear!" said Aldo walking to front once more, "About the oncoming patrol, we'll just deal with it like we normally… with diplomacy" said Aldo.

Gabrielle was on her post with her sniper rifle ready in case the mission needed some support. She watched the scene once more: the patrol was a tiny dot on the road, the basterds behind the trees ready to strike, and her up in a hill alone. She thought that if the German notified a patrol about the attack, they may be ready for any random assault and this would turn out ugly. She had to change the plan.

"_Oh merde! _(oh shit!)" muttered Gabrielle. She took her goggles, cap and mask off and ran down the hill. She grabbed a large blanket and wrapped herself with it; after all, there wasn't much time to change her clothes. A distraction must be created.

She reached for her pocket knife and with without thinking once, she made an ugly cut on her palm. Blood started to gush and Gabrielle used it to stain her face and neck with it. It made her look like a victim.

She stood behind a tree and when the patrol was near, she ran to it screaming frantically and waving with her injured hand.

"_Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait! _(help me, please!)" cried Gabrielle. The patrol stopped and two officers got out of the truck and approached to her.

"_Madmoiselle,_ _calme vous-même _(Miss, calm yourself)" said an officer. The other officer grabbed her by the arms so Gabrielle wouldn't fall from running. Her tears came like a waterfall.

"What the fuck?!" said Donny. The basterds were irritated by the interruption.  
"Where the hell did that bitch come from?" asked Hirschberg.

"What do we do now, sir?" asked Wicki.

"We wait and see" replied Aldo.

"_Dites-nous ce qui s'est passé _(Tell us what happened)" said the officer.

"_Les Amér__icains sont venus et ont attaqué mon village ! _(the Americans came and attacked my village !)" replied Gabrielle between sobs. The officers exchanged words in german and Gabrielle heard that they mentioned the Basterds. She was right all along.

"_D'accord, madmoiselle. Quel est votre nom?_ (Ok, miss. What's your name?)" asked the other officer.

"_Georgette Poulain, monsieur" _responded Gabrielle. The officer wrapped her hand with a bandage.

"_Nous vous porterons au docteur dans notre camp. __Vous serez sûr là _(We will take you to the doctor in our camp. You will be safe there)" said the officer. Gabrielle nodded.

She got in the front seat and the driver turned the truck the opposite way. Gabrielle prayed that the Basterds would understand her plan. The Germans were now giving their backs to the basterds.

"What do we do? Do we let them go?" asked Utivich.

"Hell no! We never let any damn Nazi alive!" said Donny. Aldo chuckled.

"Ha! They'll never know what hit them. Get 'em, boys!" announced Aldo.

With that said, the Basterds charged against the truck and just as Gabrielle heard the first gunshot, she ducked. She jumped from the car and ran with all her might until she could only hear the attack. She panted.

"I'll have to leave this" she thought, looking at the blanket. She tossed it and ran back to the hill. Gabrielle cleaned her face with a rag and disguised as Antoine again. She laid flat on her stomach, catching once more her breath.

"I miss my old life…" she thought.

* * *

The Basterds were gathering the corpses to scalp them. Aldo was interrogating the survivor and Wicki was translating.

"Sir, we couldn't find the woman" said Omar. The sun was starting to set.

"She was hurt. She couldn't have gotten too far. Keep searching." said Aldo.

Wicki was searching around some trees when he found the blanket. He leaned to take it and analyzed it. Stiglitz was nearby and headed towards Wicki.

"What do you got there?" asked Hugo. Wicki handed him the blanket.

"The woman's blanket. It looks very similar to one we have in camp, don't you think?" said Wicki. Stiglitz raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"There's fresh blood. She isn't far" he said touching the blood spot.

"Maybe we should let that woman go" commented Wicki. Hugo faced Wicki with a stern face.

"It almost costs us the mission. That wench could've died because of her little intervention. In fact, I hope the wolves find her sooner than us" said Hugo strongly. Wicki rolled his eyes.

"If you say so. Maybe Tony saw where she went and what she said, because I think she spoke French" reckoned Wicki.

"Mmm… I hope for once that French dog can be of any use" said Stiglitz. They returned to camp at dusk.

"Hey fellas! What's up?" asked Gabrielle enthusiastically. The basterds were tired and didn't respond with the amount of enthusiasm Gabrielle had hoped for.

"A woman stepped in front of the German patrol just as we were about to attack" commented Wicki.

"Correction: a _dumb _woman" said Stiglitz, lighting a cigarette. Gabrielle squinted.

"Calm, Stiglitz. Anyway, I was wondering if you heard anything that the woman said" reckoned Wicki.

"Well, since I was in the hill it was a bit difficult to hear but… I _think _she said that the Americans attacked her village and she was hurt…" replied Gabrielle, "Also, I think she mentioned 'The Bastards' lied Gabrielle. Wicki raised his eyebrow.

"What are you yappin' about?" asked Aldo.

"Frenchy says that the woman mentioned that our group attacked her village" responded Stiglitz.

"What?! We haven't attacked any village at all! That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Aldo.

"Mmm… it's true. But it could increase our fame amongst the Germans, eh?" said Gabrielle.

"That's on the bright side, but that crazy bitch could've cost us the mission!" said Aldo.  
"Told ya" commented Stiglitz to Wicki.

"Boys… when will they learn?" thought Gabrielle.

**

* * *

1940**

"Liar! You told me you were going to take me out to dance tonight" said Gabrielle with a smile as she got out of the car.

"I'm here to teach you some shooting lessons. I can't tell your parents that and if I told you before, I wouldn't get the chance to see you with a gun in a dress" Dieter said. Gabrielle hit him playfully on the shoulder and Hellstrom laughed. They were in an old camp with a shooting field. In front of them, there were targets painted on wood blocks.

"Pick one" said Dieter. He opened the trunk and showed her the variety of guns. Gabrielle took the sniper rifle.

"Ooh… nice. This one is a little bit more difficult to use due to the precision required" commented Dieter

"But if I master it, I may be good with any gun, right?" asked Gabrielle with curious eyes.

"Umm… sort of" replied Dieter, "Now show me what you know"

Gabrielle positioned herself with the sniper rifle, aimed, and shot. Her shot was far from the target.

"You are being reckless. You must calculate the position of your target _always_. It doesn't matter if it's paralyzed because you never know if it could move anytime. Besides, you are holding it wrong" explained Dieter with a smile. Gabrielle sighed.

"Okay _Majeur. _Then how am I supposed to do it?" she asked. Dieter approached to her from behind and held her arms.

"Like… this" he moved slowly her arms and she blushed, "Calculate first" Gabrielle closed an eye and looked at the painted silhouette on the target.

"Aim now" he said. Dieter could feel the tension in her arms and shoulders, "Relax, when you're tense the shot tends to fail" Gabrielle relaxed her shoulders and breathed deeply.

"And… shoot" he said softly. Gabrielle pulled the trigger and to her surprise, the shot was in the middle of the target. She jumped and cheered. Dieter laughed.

"I did it!"

"I think it was dress. It gave you powers" he joked. Gabrielle punched his arm playfully. They continued with different rifles until Hellstrom spoke.

"It's a little late. I think your parents must be worried, don't you think?" he said.

"I guess… Oh! If they ask me where have I've been, what should I tell them?" worried Gabrielle.

"Tell them I took you to a restaurant next to the Ritz and we danced all night. That's it" said Dieter.

"So you'll take me to dance for real next time?" asked Gabrielle.

"Of course. And remember, it'll be our little secret" said Dieter with a grin.

"Ours only" Gabrielle smiled.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. I am almost finished with the next one. Please tell me if I'm rushing the story and if I should change the rating. Please review! Reviews really help and it makes me feel that the story is actually being read :')**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: there is swearing. **

**I don't own Inglorious Basterds at all.**

Gabrielle cried while she ran for her life through the dark and cold woods. It couldn't be possibly happening. Before anything, she would make sure that her real identity would never be discovered, but somehow they already knew.

She stopped at what was once her home, now broken and abandoned. It was creepy but there was no other place to go and hide. She rushed into the house and locked the door. It was very difficult to see inside; the moon was the only source of light. Gabrielle felt her couch and without thinking, she pushed it towards the door to block it. She took three steps back slowly and prayed that she would be off their radar. But it looks like God wasn't on her side this time.

She heard footsteps coming slowly to the door. Tears rolled down her face and she felt chills on her spine. Someone knocked the door gently. She kept silent; any sound she made could cost her. The door was knocked less gently the second time. Gabrielle whimpered. Now she could hear strong pounds on the door.

"Come out wherever you are!" taunted a strong voice. Gabrielle's back was against the wall and next to the stairs. Before she could do anything else, the door was being broken down by Donny's bat. Gabrielle screamed as she heard Donny struck the door. She ran upstairs and went to her room.

"Oh Gaby! We just want to play with you baseball! You said you didn't know how to play, right? Or are you lying about that too?" shouted Donny as he struck a chair to pieces, "Come out, you little bitch!"

"Poor Gaby… You know, it would've been easier if you never came to our group but now, we are here to have fun" taunted Donny. Gabrielle found an old lamp and she lighted it. She walked slowly around her old room.

"Tsk tsk tsk" she heard. Fear was not the best word to describe her feelings… it was panic. She turned around and heard a maniacal laugh. To her surprise, it was Aldo.

"I knew it all along! You treacherous bitch!" yelled Aldo as he slapped her, "Thanks to you, our mission is completely screwed and more than half of the group is dead!"

Gabrielle was petrified to see Aldo in a truly insane state. He walked towards her and Gabrielle tried to punch him but missed.

"Ooh kitty likes to scratch, huh?" teased Aldo. He pinned her to the wall with an incredible force.

"Please… Don't do this" she pleaded.

"Aww… poor little girl, it's ridiculous to find me scary. I am the most lovable person in the world! I wouldn't hurt a fly" Aldo whispered to her ear, "But you are no fly…"

"Go to hell!" screamed Gabrielle and she kicked Aldo's stomach. She ran to the next room and closed the door.

There was a window that let a bit of moonlight through. There was a small moment of silence and the only sound in the room was her breathing. Then, the melody of a music box was heard. She slowly turned to the darkest corner of the room and a familiar silhouette emerged.

"Could it be?" she thought. She shook her head when the moon shined on the figure. It was Dieter smirking.

"Ah, my lovely Gabrielle! It feels like a thousand years since the last time I saw you. Only that this time… you don't wish to be with me" said Dieter sighing, "I remember when we used to play 'secrets'…" he commented with a chuckle. As he walked slowly towards her, she stepped back.

"You knew my secrets, I knew your secrets, but most importantly… _They _nowknow your biggest secret" he said, "They discovered you and you led them right to us. Smart move…"

"Screw you, Dieter!" she spat. He slapped her as hard as he could. Gabrielle held her bruised cheek.

"You should know better, Gabrielle. I thought your parents raised a fine lady… What a shame" he said.

"Don't you dare talk about them!" she shouted. She noticed the trembling on her voice and Dieter too.

"Oh… looks like you're not that brave after all, huh?" he taunted, "You heard that music box, didn't you? Your mother held it just before she died…"

"Stop it"

"And she would scream that you were innocent and that you just ran away because of me…"

"Please stop"

"But you are not innocent at all! And they died because of you… Your rebelliousness cost them their death!"

"STOP IT!" she screamed. Hellstrom was just an inch away from her. He held her face and she shuddered slightly. Dieter looked into her eyes lovingly.

"I thought you were different. I imagined us in an embrace that would last all eternity. Your never-ending charisma would brighten _our _home. It would've been the perfect life, _our _life…" he whispered softly. His forehead touched hers gently. Dieter's fingers caressed her face.

"But you _had_ to destroy it. You took my last chance of happiness the day you ran away" Her eyes were wide. His gaze was cold and penetrating.

"Dieter, please forgive me" she pleaded. He slowly squeezed her face. She felt a knot on her throat.

"Poor angel, you shall never have forgiveness from me, nor the Americans… not even from your parents!" he said coldly. His grip was painful and Gabrielle started hitting Dieter's arms but then he threw her to the hard floor.

She got up quickly and faced him. With precautious steps, she reached the doorway and oddly enough, it was open. She thought she had closed it.

Before she could think anything else, she felt a strong blow on her back that knocked her down. She screamed in pain. It was Donny with his bat. Gabrielle rolled agonizingly on her back. Aldo and Donny leaned down with a mischievous smirk on their faces. Aldo blew smoke on Gabrielle's face and she coughed.

"Nice hit, Donny" said Aldo.

"Thanks"

"Darling, you terribly disappointed us. We had high hopes on you but you turned out to be slick bitch" Aldo said. Gabrielle's vision was blurry. She felt very weak and dizzy to move.

"Donny, give me one last performance in honor of our fallen comrades" said Aldo.

"With pleasure" grinned Donny. He glared at Gabrielle with enraging eyes and held the bat above his head. With a grunt, he swung the bat towards her face and then…

"Wake up!" yelled Wicki at Gabrielle. She yelped as she woke up. Wicki stared at her curiously. She didn't have her gloves on.

"What the…? Your hands are very… tiny" said Wicki. Gabrielle chuckled forcefully.

"Oh, it runs in the family" explained Gabrielle in a rough voice. Stiglitz arrived just as Gabrielle was putting on her gloves.

"Aldo wants us to get going… holy crap, those are small hands" said Hugo incredulously.

"I said that it runs in the family already! Geez! Back off, _salaud_!" exclaimed Gabrielle as she got up, picked her things and walked towards the group.

"Mmm… must be his time of the month" said Stiglitz. Wicki rolled his eyes.

**

* * *

1940**

"_Je te dit, Sophie! Il est très charmant et tu devrais le connaître_ (I'm telling you, Sophie! He is very charming and you should meet him)" Gabrielle told her best friend, Sophie, while she was milking the cow. Sophie had an annoyed look on her face.

"_Je ne sais pas, Gabrielle. Je pense que tu es un peu folle_ (I don't know, Gabrielle. I think you are a little crazy)" said Sophie. She removed her gloves, stood up, took the bucket and walked towards the barn door. Gabrielle followed her.

"_Sophie, s'il te plaît!_ (Sophie, please!)" begged Gabrielle. Sophie kept her annoyed look. Gabrielle sighed in defeat, "_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas le_ _connaître mais… d'accord _(I don't understand why you don't want to meet him but ok)" said Gabrielle.

In that moment, a car arrived and Dieter got out of it. Gabrielle's face lit up.

"_C'est lui! Je vais aller avec lui. Au revoir, Sophie__!_ (It's him! I'll go with him) said Gabrielle. And she ran towards Dieter.

"_L'hitraot, Gabrielle"_ waved Sophie. She glared at Dieter and crossed her arms. Dieter glared back at Sophie until Gabrielle greeted him with a strong hug. Then they got in the car and drove off. Sophie entered her house.

"_Papa, __nous avons un problème_ (Dad, we have a problem)" said Sophie to her father.

* * *

"Good evening, Gabrielle. Are you ready for some fun?" asked Dieter curiously.

"Yes, I am. Where are you taking me this time? Is it to a real dance?" asked Gabrielle back teasingly.

"_Au contraire_, I have another surprise for you" said Dieter.

"Come on! Tell me!" said Gabrielle.

"Nein, it's a surprise" said Dieter. He parked in front of a dark lot. Dieter took off his hat and his black Nazi coat, and put on dark blue jacket.

"Dieter, what are you doing?" asked Gabrielle.

"We are in front of a clandestine fight club which is about to be closed in two days by the Nazi officials. Since you are the type of girl that likes violence, I decided to take you here for a little show before it was shut down" explained Dieter. Gabrielle smirked.

"You truly are full of surprises" she said, "And why did you change clothes?" she asked.

"If they see a Nazi officer, they will run like hell and we won't get a chance to see any fight at all" he explained.

"Good point. Let's get going!" said Gabrielle. They went in the lot and managed to get in the front row among the crowd.

The place was dusty and the lights were flicking. The atmosphere was filled with smoke, swearing, sweat and alcohol. Several men gave perverted looks to Gabrielle, since she was the only woman in the place. She was a bit preoccupied.

The new round featured a huge and muscular man against a thin, quite muscular and of almond-shaped eyes.

"How about we make a bet?" dared Gabrielle. Dieter raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, but I think we both agree who is going to win: the big guy" he said.

"Not quite. I believe the thin guy is going to win" she reckoned.

"What makes you say that?"

"He obviously is not from here; plus, I see no fear in his eyes" Gabrielle explained.

"Well, if that's what you think… If I win, you'll cross the muddy pond from your house in your cute dress" Dieter said. Gabrielle snickered.

"You want me to get my dress, which my mom made for me, dirty. Fine. If I win, you'll dance for me AND… you'll tell me your deepest secret" Gabrielle said with squinted eyes.

"Deal"

And the match began. The big guy started giving blows to the thin guy but he dodged them and started kicking his legs quickly. Then he collapsed his hands to the sides of the big guy's head, making him stumble. He swept him with a leg and the big guy fell to the ground. And with a devastating blow to the temple, the match ended. The crowd cheered for the thin man. Dieter buried his face in his hands with shame.

"Woo-hoo! Looks like I won the bet" teased Gabrielle. Dieter smiled at her.

"Ok, you got me there. Let's go home now, I'm feeling dizzy here" Dieter said. They walked to the exit of the lot and straight to the car. A creepy man approached to Gabrielle and touched her shoulder. Gabrielle turned to face him.

"_Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Je voudrais savoir si je pourrais vous acheter une bière_ (I would like to know if I could buy you a beer)" asked the stranger. He had an awful stench.

"_Non, merci _(No, thanks)" Gabrielle responded. She was getting close to Dieter.

"_Ah s'il vous plaît, chérie. Puis, nous pourrions aller à une salle foncée et… _(Then, we could go to a dark room and…)" the man said teasingly with a foul, alcoholic breath.

"_Elle a dit 'non', monsieur. Laissez-la_ (She said 'no', sir. Leave her)" commented Dieter.

"_Pas ton problème!_ (Not your problem!)" yelled the stranger, shoving Dieter. He responded with two punches in the face and tossed him to the ground. Gabrielle was shocked but excited. Then she thought of something.

"Dieter! Hold him for me!" exclaimed Gabrielle.

"What? Why?" asked Dieter a little bit confused.

"Just do it for me, please" replied Gabrielle. Dieter held the man by his arms and Gabrielle slowly approached to him. She stared at him deeply and the man had fear in his eyes.

"You bastard!" she shouted as she punched him right in the face. Her knuckles were bleeding. Dieter tossed the man while he and Gabrielle laughed.

"What were you thinking?" asked Dieter between laughs, "Now you got yourself hurt"

"I don't know. I just REALLY wanted to do it" commented Gabrielle. Dieter took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped Gabrielle's hand with it. He kissed his hand and Gabrielle blushed.

"What can I tell my parents about this?" asked Gabrielle. They got in the car and Dieter started it.

"Um… you can say that we almost got mugged while leaving the theater and you punched the mugger" responded Dieter, "Someday I'll teach you to give proper punches but that one was very good"

Gabrielle smiled. She put the radio and they sang along.

_Is this what I'm supposed to be feeling? Are the movies and books right? Can this be… love?_

**A/N: Hello! I'm officially on vacation now so there will be more chapters soon :D This chapter may seem a little off but I just got out of my final exams so… yea. Please comment on my pace on this story: is it slow? Is it fast? Plz tell me. Also, regarding to a past review, remember that I don't possess Mr. Tarantino's talent to come up with an amazing story, dialogue, scenes, and whatnot; so please be gentle with me. It's hard making something similar to him. That's it **

**On a side note: "l'hitraot"… pas Français ;)**** (not french) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: there is swearing. **

**I don't own Inglorious Basterds at all… wish I did, though.**

Bugs… damn these bugs. Even though she has lived most of her life in the outdoors, Gabrielle still had issues with the forest fauna. She despised mosquitoes with all her heart. Especially if they were tickling her nose when she was asleep… _wait, what? _Gabrielle felt pounds on her chest and panted a little only to find out that only her nose was uncovered. She fixed the cloth she dared to call "mask" and raised her head to see if anyone woke up.

"Just Wicki" she thought. He was smoking a cigarette while sitting on top of the truck's hood. She turned her back against him and tried to sleep once again. After that horrible nightmare, she knew that she had to be extremely careful always. This time she would prove herself to everyone, especially her parents. She knew that her mission would've made her parents proud. She will honor them.

What would've happened if that little mosquito had not landed on her nose and a guy walked next to her and noticed that? A little insect saved her identity from being discovered. It may sound exaggerated but it was a great deal to her.

She repressed a sob. Remembering her parents was hard and when she was nostalgic she could get loud sometimes. With her sleeve she wiped her tears.

She sniffed her shirt and thought that she needed a bath urgently. The sun was starting to come out slowly and the air felt cooler.

"_Avant soir, Gabrielle, avant soir_ (Before evening, Gabrielle)" she thought to herself. If she was lucky, Aldo would want to ambush a German patrol in an area around 3 miles from here. There was a lake nearby and she would get the bath she desired for so long. No more "bathing" with her clothes on.

Her potential sleep time was gone thanks to her messy mind. She stood up and headed to prepare breakfast for the guys. After all, it has been her habit.

"Listen, boys! Remember that our reputation has been compromised by a crazy French gal. We don't know if she ran to another patrol or whatever, but if you see her, bring her" announced Aldo. Gabrielle gulped and Stiglitz smirked at Aldo's order. She could only imagine what was going on in his mind.

"We need to keep moving also, so I suggest that one group will go with Sgt. Raine to the nearest village to get more provisions and the other group will prepare the camp site with me" ordered Donny.

"_Oh please! Pick me to go to the village! I could have really decent bath ther_e" she thought.

"This half will go with me and the other will go with Donny" motioned Aldo with his hands. Gabrielle was in Donny's group and for her surprise, Wicki and Stiglitz too.

_Merde_, she thought, _why are these Krauts always near me? _

She grunted, walked towards her post and started to pick up her stuff. This was very ridiculous. How long can she stand up being in the presence of two Germans?

When she looked at them she could feel a knot in her throat. She despised them more than mosquitoes. Her deepest wishes were to dismember them and watch them bleed to death. A malicious grin was formed under the black bandana that covered her nose and mouth. But at the same time, she feared for her life every time she closed her eyes. She feared being killed in her sleep just like in one of Stiglitz's stories about how he killed a Gestapo officer. Her nightmares haunted her even in daytime.

She finished packing, loaded her bag onto one of the trucks and got on the passenger seat. She rolled the window up so she could get a moment of silence for herself.

_With all the noise, I feel I could go mad, _she thought while massaging her temples. Loud knocks on the window startled her and she turned her head to see who was destroying her moment of peace. It was Stiglitz.

He stared at her with his steel eyes and his cold expression. She rolled down the window.

"What the heck do you want, Stiglitz?" asked Gabrielle annoyed.

"Donny says we go on the other truck, dumbass" responded Stiglitz. With that said, he walked away. Gabrielle sighed and tilted her head backward.

She got out of the car, picked her bag and headed to the other truck.

While Aldo's truck went to the village, Donny's truck went to the new camp site. The trip was rather boring and Gabrielle was not that interested in the chat the boys were having. She closed her eyes and tilted her dark grey newsboy cap forward so she could get a little nap.

The truck parked and the basterds started to unload it. Donny threw a bag to a napping Gabrielle roughly.

"Wake up, lazy ass!" shouted Donny. Gabrielle massaged face lightly and cussed under her breath.

Setting the camp site was exhausting and it was almost 4 pm. The tents began to be a pain in the ass for her. She was having trouble lifting it by herself. The Basterds watched in amusement at how pathetic Gabrielle looked. They laughed at each time her tent fell.

"Come on guys! Let's cut it off" said Donny between laughs, "Stiglitz, give a hand to Tony"

Hugo raised an eyebrow at this order. He fixed Gabrielle's tent with an annoyed face and shooking his head. When he finished, he walked towards his post without letting Gabrielle say "thanks". _Jerk_

"Alright guys, I was counting our provisions and looks like the two last bean cans are out. We have to wait for Aldo to come with more provisions but it looks like it will be until dusk" said Donny.

Gabrielle recalled the night when she ate those two cans of beans secretly. She was awfully hungry at the moment and a little nostalgic.

"In the meantime", continued Donny, "we'll go into the forest to hunt our dinner."

The guys got their rifles and ventured into the forest. They were divided in pairs and Gabrielle decided to stick with Wicki. After all, he was kind with her.

They walked in silence with only the sound of birds and twigs breaking under their feet. The air was cool and the ground was covered with dry leaves. She remembered that she needed to change her bandage and wash her wounded hand once more; good thing that it did not get infected.

"Uh, Monsieur Wicki… May I ask you something?" asked Gabrielle just to break the ice.

"Sure"

"What brought you here with these… American dogs?" she asked unsure. Her French accent was still notable. He silently sighed.

"I got a nasty experience back in Austria at the hands of a Nazi colonel. I'm a Jew in Nazi territory. Do the math" he said, "I heard rumors of an American brigade that would come to exterminate Nazis; why not join them?" he continued.

"Oh I see." There was another moment of silence. They stopped for a moment and leaned on a tree.

Wicki took out a cigarette, put it in his lips and lit it. Gabrielle turned her back against him. The smoke was unbearable. She inspected her surroundings; everything seemed calm. She took a few steps forward, climbed a big rock in front of them and found something surprising. About 20 meters away there was a lake.

She smiled with excitement. For once she could bathe properly. But how could she get rid of Wicki?

"We should get going. The sun will set soon and we haven't found anything yet" Wicki announced as he threw his cigarette and stomped it. Gabrielle climbed down the rock.

"Uh Wicki, I think we should split up so we, um, can hunt better, don't you think?" said Gabrielle nervously. He gave her a skeptical look.

"No. The group has already been separated enough" he commented.

"But we should set traps or something. Ooh! I know!" she said. She took out of her pocket a piece of bread she had saved in case of emergency and handed it to Wicki.

"What do you want me to do with this?" he asked.

"It can be bait for the animals. There has to be a goddamn duck somewhere. This!" She replied. She turned to a bush covered with what seemed like wild berries. She took a handful of them and gave Wicki some.

"I think rabbits or deer eat this shit. I don't really know if it's poisonous so don't eat it" She reckoned.

"And what will you supposed to do?" he asked sternly.

"Well I-I, um, on our way here I saw a tiny burrow where I think, uh, there is a family of hares" she replied.  
"Why do you have to go alone?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"_Parce que… _since I'm smaller than you I could easily fit my arms in the burrow and grab those hares. You would just be standing there doing nothing when you could do something useful, like setting traps" she replied. Wicki kept his skeptical look.

"Do as you say, but don't come back empty-handed. We shall meet in this spot again in two hours or so. Got it?" He uttered.

"_Oui" _she replied.

"Good" With that said, Wicki turned and walked away. When he was out of her eyesight, Gabrielle started to run towards the lake.

_Yeah fuck them. Those assholes should break their backs looking for dinner while I can calmly bathe and relax a little, _she thought. She reached the lake and kneeled down.

_Making fun of me even though I help them… Thankless bastards, _she thought.

She took her cap, goggles, mask and gloves off and touched the chilly water.

"_Il a dit deux heures? (_He said two hours?)" she thought loudly. She searched in her gray slacks and took out a golden pocket watch.

"_Oui, oui. Je crois qu'il est assez de temps._ (Yes, yes. I think there is enough time)" she said to herself.

She took off the worn ribbon that tied her hair and began to undress. Being completely naked became a forbidden luxury for her but she did not bring a spare with her. An ugly scar on her abdomen became her permanent torment but "Antoine" helped her _try_ to forget her physical curse. After many months, she was completely naked.

She entered the chilly water slowly and gasped softly just as the water reached her thighs. With determination, she took a deep breath and sunk completely. The cold was stinging her face but it was great to feel the clean water surrounding her. She came back to the surface and gasped.

The cool water and wind may cause her a cold but she didn't care at all. She embraced the moment of peace. _Her _moment. She swam short distances and tried to keep her splashes silent.

_Il y a un homme__… Il y a un homme que m'aime… _(There is a man… There is a man that loves me…)

She massaged her scalp and hair tenderly. Her mind became clouded with thoughts, memories, old photos and songs. She cupped water with two hands and splashed it all over her head.

_Yes. Wash away my sins. Wash away my scars. Wash it all away._ Then she sunk completely once more.

Wicki had finally caught two hares with his improvised trap. It only passed an hour but he decided it would be good to come to the spot he agreed with Antoine and keep an eye on him.

As he approached the big rock and leaned against it, he heard footsteps coming into his way. He gripped his rifle as tension built up in his head. The steps felt closer and closer. Wicki turned violently to the side.

_Make me clean. Make me pure. Make it all better again. Make me forget._

It was Stiglitz. He drew his handgun quickly and pointed it at Wicki instinctively. They chuckled for a moment and put away their weapons.

"What are you doing here alone, Wicki?" Stiglitz asked. Wicki motioned to the dead hare at his feet.

"Hunting dinner, what about you?" Wicki said.

"I see but weren't you supposed to be with escargot face? You know he is not to trust" said Stiglitz as he kneeled down and inspected the hares.

"Let time decide. If we smell something suspicious about him, I'll spend no time to have his French throat smeared on my blade" uttered Wicki with a grin.

"Not if I do it first" commented Stiglitz. He laughed. Splashes were heard from the distance.

Wicki and Stiglitz searched with their heads the source of the peculiar sound.

"What on earth…? Where is that coming from?" asked Wicki. Stiglitz approached to the rock Wicki leaned against and they both saw the lake in the distance.

"What is that?" asked Stiglitz.

"I can't tell. Let's move closer. It could be ducks, eh?" replied Wicki.

_Why did you do that, my love? _She did not want to cry. She just couldn't take it anymore. She had to focus on her mission… _oh merde, combien de temps il y a passé? _(how long has it passed?)

Wicki and Stiglitz were behind a tree because what they thought was ducks turned out to be even better: a woman bathing in the lake.

Gabrielle combed her hair with her fingers softly when she heard some noises behind her. She turned slowly.

"Wait. Isn't that…?" said Wicki.

"She looks just like… her" said Stiglitz with disdain. He locked his gaze with hers.

_I'm so fucked_

**

* * *

1940**

"_Maman, est-ce que __Dieter a __téléphoné_?" (Mom, has Dieter called?) asked Gabrielle.

"_Pour la troisième fois, non_" (For the third time, no) answered her mother as she washed dishes. Gabrielle went back to the living room and sat next to Sophie. It was already dark and it was raining outside.

"_Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux lui voir. Il est un monstre_" (I don't know why you want to see him. He's a monster) said Sophie.

"_Sophie, pour quoi dis-tu ça?"_ (why do you say that?) asked Gabrielle.

"_Parce que… je ne lui fais pas confiance_" (because… I don't trust him) she said while sipping from her mug.

"_Mais pourquoi? C'est parce qu'il est un Nazi __officiel?" _(But why? Is it because he is a Nazi official? ) Gabrielle said. Sophie gave her a skeptical look. She sighed.

"_Tu es jalouse _(You are jealous) Gabrielle said. Sophie was shocked.

"_Jalouse de quoi ? Jalouse d'aimer un monstre ? __Ah oui!"_ (Jealous of what? Jealous of loving a monster? Ah yes!) Sophie said sarcastically and annoyed.

"_Il n'est pas un monstre! __Il est un chevalier" _(He is not a monster! He is a gentleman) Gabrielle reckoned.

"_Pour quoi tu ne peux pas comprendre? Il est dangereux__"_ (Why can't you understand? He's dangerous) Sophie said holding Gabrielle's shoulders. Gabrielle shoved Sophie and headed to the doorway.

"_Mensonges! Je vais voir Dieter. Je veux lui étonner_" (Lies! I'm going to see Dieter. I want to surprise him) Gabrielle stated as she left. Sophie looked helpless.

"_Adonai, aidez Gabri__elle, s'il vous plait. Aidez-nous_" (Adonai, help Gabrielle, please. Help us) Sophie pleaded between sobs.

* * *

Gabrielle arrived at the German base which was not that far from her home. For him, she was willing to walk a good distance. She greeted the guards at the entrance and asked where Dieter's office was. They pointed to her the way and she followed. She entered his office silently but she was disappointed to see that he was not there.

His office was really cozy and neat. Her eyes searched for the details of his office: arranged books in the bookshelf (apparently alphabetically), exquisite paintings hanging on his walls, the swastika flag hanging behind his desk, photos of him with Hitler on a side of his desk, sheets of paper piled and no apparent hint of dust.

Her eyes landed on a curious object that was next to the pile of sheets of paper. It was a golden pocket watch. She grabbed it curiously and examined it.

The moment was cut off by the muffled sound of a shriek. Gabrielle was startled and searched with her head for the source of that horrible sound. She got out slowly from Dieter's office and followed the hall. It didn't pass a minute when she heard another shriek. She reached a half-opened door and peeked.

Dieter was giving his back and smoking a cigarette. He wore a white wife beater, black slacks with suspenders at his sides, and slick hair, as always. On his other hand, Gabrielle saw something that terrified her: a bloody whip. She felt something for Dieter: fear.

**A/N:** Man, that was a long chapter. Reviews are welcome! :D

Oh! By the way, this chapter was inspired by this soundtrack at youtube ( watch?v=KLthrgbPoxY ) and by no means the title is related to this story… or is it? :D


End file.
